People Like Us
by Fanciful Frolicker
Summary: Dale Harding wasn't the type of man who ever believed he would end up in a mental institution. Even now, so many years later, it still boggled his intelligent mind. He was thankful for the safety it provided; how it could shield him from the world's hate and was perfectly content with those among him. That was true, at least, until the firecracker R P McMurphy came into the picture
1. Chapter 1

_Hello! This is my first fanfic! This from the book which implied Dale Harding's homosexuality and, possibly, an infatuation with McMurphy. _  
_So naturally I made a fanfiction. I really hope you enjoy this :)_  
_I do not own any of the characters! Everything in regards to this book belong to Ken Kesey!_

It's been years and now I decide to write it all down.

I used to be in a mental institution. I hid from the world and all the hatred I felt within it. I was safe but in exchange for that sanctuary, I had to remain caged like an animal. Thinking that at least behind bars nothing could reach me.

I miss it and my acutes that I haven't spoken to in years.

So why did I leave dear reader?

I fell in love. I never thought it would happen to me. I know it's a cliché but how could you blame me when I am a gay man in a world that will never see me past my "queer tendencies"?

His name was Mac or, in a more formal way, Randall Patrick McMurphy. I admit to thinking it was a mere infatuation long past the moment when my heart had dove headfirst into it.

So here is our story. It's not happy, perhaps not even bittersweet for even now I cannot accept that he's gone. Clearly he's not here but he remains in my mind. Trapped and caged from the outsiders.

This is in his memory.

_Sorry for the brevity! More will come but this came out of me after seeing a show I had to get it out. There will be more updates sooner than later :)_


	2. Chapter 2

I should have known the day would be different. The hospital was oddly silent; I couldn't here the screams of patients that morning, only the cold Oregon air outside and even that seemed unnatural. The trees outside seemed to stir against the breeze as if an unworldly force was conducting them. Even my dreams had a perturbed serenity about them.

I was used to running in my dreams. I always was haunted by nightmares of being hunted like a piece of game. I was always running from men donning pitchforks with evil intent in their eyes in the name of their God. As I ran down streets, down allies, through back entrances I felt the buildings loom over me. They glare with the wind snickering at my fear. Every natural thing waits for me to get captured and thrives on the tears that stream down my face.

But this one was different.

This one, nature was with _me_. I wasn't alone. I was running in liberation from the hatred in a forest where I could hear the birds chirping and feel the breeze through my hair urging me forward in a destination of ultimate freedom. I remember bursting through to a meadow. It had flowers and animals lingering around it, the only sound was the gentle hum of bees and the whisper of the wings of dragonflies. However, in the center of clearing was a shadowed figure engulfed in flames. It wasn't scary or dark but it disturbed the air. It was unnatural yet seemed to bring out a new beautiful faucet to it. I couldn't make out the form but it was sitting cross-legged with just a ghost of a smile on their lips. They held their hand out, the flames immediately trailing down the arm, beckoning me forward. I ghosted toward it and proceeded to slowly reach for it.

When I finally came face to face with them, I still couldn't make out whom it was. It was a shadowed entity and when I touched the flames, they encapsulated me with him. Upon contact, it revealed bright green eyes that had a look that could delve deep into the soul. They were glossed with passion and hid something deeper that stirred in me.

I felt as if I should be in immense pain but instead I felt safe.

_Trust me_

_Who are you?_

_Trust me_

_Please, tell me what doe-_

_Trust me_

_Trust me_

And then I awoke. I'm not one to believe in anything supernatural, even today I don't, but it will always haunt me how the forces controlling the physical world were foreshadowing our first encounter.

I had continued my typical morning routines shrugging off the edge the air was clouding me with. I heard the typical "Medication, gentlemen" in the unconscious part of my brain and mechanically went to the dayroom still troubled by my dream. And came, like always, face to face with _her, _the monster that took the only happiness away from me.

Nurse Ratched.

I don't know where she is now, perhaps working there or using her tyranny in another institution. She was a former army nurse and it was apparent in every duty she executed. With an iron fist she planned to keep the hospital as polished and perfect as she wanted with the fitting title "Big Nurse". Her entire being seemed starched from her uniform to her hair to the socks she wore and even her shallow smile. The one thing that never seemed to truly fit her character was her voice and how charming it sounded. It was an opiate; a dream-like voice luring you in fully laced with poison.

Receiving her best-starched smile, I retrieved the mystery pills I had been taking for years. The rest of the day went on as usual with the exception of the vibes encasing the hospital. I vaguely remember setting up the card table and talking to Martini who was once again talking to his shadows when I heard him.

His laughter.

It was boisterous and loud and completely against every aspect of the institution.

"Ahahaha! Ahh…hello fellow inmates! I'm R. P. McMurphy!"

It was also completely in sync with everything I had ever hoped for.

And that was when I knew I was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello! Sorry for the huge delay! You know how the holidays and school goes haha. _  
_Once again, nothing belongs to me, except my obvious made up situations and my sailing McHarding ship. _  
_Enjoy!_

**_WARNING! M RATING COMES INTO PLAY!_**

Dear reader, my old friend, I don't want you to think that what we had was the petty idea of love at first sight. I was in no way in love with Mac when he first came into the institution. I made that mistake long before I came into this cage.

I met the dark stranger after I had a fight with my wife. We were in bed together, attempting to make love, when I once again couldn't satisfy her. When she accused me of, once again, being a homosexual and incompetent, I fled to a bar in attempts of making myself seem like a more fitting husband. Looking back on it now, I laugh at the idea that I encountered him when I was attempting to fool myself into believing I could be straight. Fate likes to test you I suppose.

** X.X**

He was sitting three seats away from me, veiled in the shadows of the bar. I could vaguely make out an almost empty glass of a mystery substance and the faintest outline of his face. He was a man who clearly wanted to remain invisible in an almost empty bar. He was an incredibly built man with the faintest hint of dark facial hair that seemed to vaporize into the shadow of which he hid in. I could sense that the man had a sinister aura and though I could feel in my gut that I should avert my gaze elsewhere, I couldn't stop the curiosity brewing within me. What should have sent me running instead had me completely captivated. I tried to ignore him and after many unsuccessful attempts, I compromised with myself to occasional glances.

I tried to reason with myself that I was there to make myself more of a man and by staring at a man was completely counterintuitive. I needed to be a good husband, I needed to keep my status in society and I should probably have just gone home when I realized the man was no longer in his chair. Feeling disappointed and internally berating myself for being so preoccupied with a clearly bad distraction, I suddenly felt a presence next to me. It took a moment for me to register that the mysterious stranger in the corner now occupied the previously vacant seat beside me.

"I'm going to take a shot in the dark and assume you're having red." He stated. His voice sounded smoky and I could almost hear it fade into the air. Before I had the chance to respond, he was calling over the barman.

"Another whiskey on the rocks and a glass of red for this gentleman." Slightly lost for words, I looked up to find that the shadows had seemed to follow him for he seemed just as veiled by the darkness despite the well-lit area we now resided in.

"To what do I owe the gesture?" I asked in the most nonchalant manner I could manage. He didn't respond until our drinks arrived and, downing the contents in his glass he gave a whisper of a laugh.

"I believe your glances were invitation enough or was I simply imagining them?" My breath hitched for a moment and knowing better than to tempt chance any longer I began pulling out my wallet.

"Well, thank you for the drink but I should really head home to my wi-" My words were cut off when I realized that he was looking at me for what I believed to be the first time of the night. He had piercing blue eyes that seemed to look right past me and straight into my character. His stare was chilling yet I couldn't help but be completely captivated.

We stared for another moment before he smiled to himself and went back to staring at his empty glass.

"I don't think that will be necessary." He casually threw down money that not only covered both of our drinks, but enough to leave the bartender satisfied for an overall empty bar. With one last glance he got up and left with only the traces of a faint cold wind that snaked in as he closed the door. Going against my better judgment, I soon followed suit and became acquainted with the chilly night air. To make myself not seem so suspicious, I lit up a cigarette and scanned the empty streets unable to find him. It was as if he evaporated into the darkness that embraced the night. Sighing in what I tried to believe was relief; I turned around to come face to face with him. He appraised me for a moment before letting out another quiet breathy laugh. He silently grabbed the cigarette from my hand, his cold hands lingering on mine for a second longer than was deemed appropriate and took a drag letting the smoke smother the black atmosphere.

"Shall we?" Rather than wait for my response, he began walking down the street and without fully registering what I was doing I began to follow.

Recalling it now, I never fully realized how eerie it was that night. Only the sounds of the wind and distant cars brought me out of the silence. Yet, it still lingered. It trailed between the cricket's legs, our quiet footfalls and those of faceless strangers, and even between our steady breaths and puffs of my newly lit cigarette. We continued to move and I could feel the ice prickling at my pores with dew on the passing pavement that seemed to give the world a separate chill. When we arrived at his flat, the silence remained. Just the clinging of his keys disturbed the hush of the night. He carefully pushed opened the door and, without a word, I invited myself into the cold home.

"Close the door. This place is already cold enough." His smoky voice resonated within the unlit hallway. I quietly closed the door that connected me with the last shred of the outside world willingly submerging myself into what could be seen as a snake's den. I tried to find a light and when I couldn't find a switch of any kind, I took a hesitant step forward only to come face to face with those same piercing blue eyes. I could sense the danger in the air but as he slowly undid my coat, I couldn't will myself to say no. If anything, the very idea of saying no seemed even crazier than letting a stranger undress me.

I began unzipping my pants only to feel a hand against mine.

"Let me." I slowly withdrew my hand feeling him do the act I was about to do. He unzipped my pants slowly and, without breaking eye contact, he slowly slipped them off. I was becoming more aware by the fact that this was against my general nature but I couldn't make myself stop him. In the world of humans, I was a mere rabbit yet I ventured for the thing that could be my demise. With these thoughts racing through my head I only became faintly aware that he was pulling me by my shirt collar to what I would assume to be his room. He closed the door behind me and, trapping my head with his arm, he pressed his body against mine, his alcohol and smoke laced breath filling my senses. He hungrily pressed his lips to mine and the teasing manner we had before was quickly filled by a hungrier passion. Soon, our clothes were being torn off and we were writhing on his bed, completely naked and filling the previously cold house with the warmth of our sweating bodies. I felt his member press up against mine and a moan escaped my throat. I could almost see his smile as he pressed more into me. Every ounce of my body was screaming in pleasure; his figure fitting with mine. He began kissing down my body possessively leaving bruises in his wake until he reached my throbbing prize. He teasingly licked me before taking all of me into his mouth. A loud moan escaped me and I arched my back in pleasure. My fingers laced through his hair begging for more as I continued to cry into my climax. Just before it was reached, his mouth left me and his lips found mine again. I could taste myself in his lips and though I should have been repulsed, I was driven into a more lust driven haze. I haphazardly reached down and grabbed his shaft feeling the air escape his lungs. When I attempted to give him the same pleasure, he gently lifted my head his and he whispered all the things he wanted to do me making me lose even more control.

He propped himself over me and ran his hand down my chest, his blue eyes sending a new rush to my awaiting cock. He flipped me over, his tongue trailing down my back and began pushing inside me. When he felt my hesitation he quietly whispered for me to relax. His voice was like an opiate for I felt my body collapse into his. He pushed farther in and though I felt pain, an unnamed pleasure rushed through me. When he was fully in me, I cried in pleasure and began rocking against his body pleading for friction. He willingly obliged and before long, he hit my prostate making yet another cry escape me. He grunted, and he became harder within me. He quickly grabbed my cock again and began stroking me to the point where I started seeing stars. I could feel my climax approaching and when we hit it, we both cried out into a blissful oblivion. We rode it out and he collapsed on me. The previously silent house echoed with our heaving breathing and sweating bodies.

**X.X**

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone with only a note lying beside me simply reading, "We'll find each other again."

I wasn't surprised when we did indeed find each other again yet when he walked through the doors of the asylum, just like my Randall, I was lost for words. The nurses eventually found out our nature and he was sent straight to get the surgery. He stands in the corner of the asylum now, pissing himself in the corner, his blue eyes now vacated. That alone should have me running against McMurphy, yet I longed for the danger again.

My poor Ruckly. He shall always remain in my heart as the shadowed man in the bar.

_Always down for reviews. If not, that's cool too. I'm gonna keep this ship alive either way :)_


End file.
